


What's So Funny?

by Hellas_himself



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2
Genre: Dragon Age 2 - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, fenhawke - Freeform, fenris x f!hawke - Freeform, fenris x safira hawke, the foof edition prompt list, tumblr oc prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellas_himself/pseuds/Hellas_himself
Summary: So this is based off a prompt onTumblr. A little break from my WIPs and existential dread :) if you're on tumblr,send me a prompt! This was so much fun.
Relationships: Fenris & Female Hawke





	What's So Funny?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off a prompt on Tumblr  
> . A little break from my WIPs and existential dread :) if you're on tumblr, send me a prompt! This was so much fun.

  1. What’s so funny? 



Isabela’s wandering hands had Hawke laughing as they danced. She didn’t know the words to the song and she figured no one did- or they were all too drunk to sing it right. When Merrill walked by, Hawke reached for her, pulling her against her. She spun her around, so that Merrill was flush between her and Isabela. They danced for a time, the three switching places until Hawke’s head spun too much and she knew that dancing on the tables was out of the question.

“I’m going for another drink,” she shouted to Isabela over the music. Isabela gave her a wink before leading Merrill away, further into the dance floor. The tavern was ridiculously busy tonight, but at least her favorite place to sit was empty, thanks to a brooding elf that everyone seemed to avoid.

Everyone but Hawke.

When their eyes met, Hawke blushed and hastily sat down. She called over one of the barmaids and the woman looked over at Fenris and then at Hawke.

“What can I get for you, Champion?”

Hawke grimaced.

“I, um-” She felt too hot. Her stomach ached. Fenris was not supposed to be there. She hiccupped and brought her hands to her mouth. She started to laugh, making the barmaid smirk.

“Think you’re about ready for supper, then?”

“I don’t think I’m ready for anything,” Hawke replied, her hands muffling her voice. But she nodded, the barmaid giving her a smile before walking off.

Hawke sat back in her seat, aware of the relaxed way in which Fenris sat. If she held out her hand, she could touch him. And she wanted to. Terribly. Instead, she scrubbed at her face and cursed when she remembered the kohl she’d allowed Isabela to apply on her eyes hours before.

“Fucking hell,” she said to herself and looked over at Fenris. Who was looking at her. She hiccupped again.  
“Hawke.” Maker’s breath, that voice. It felt like an eternity since she’d heard him say her name. At least like this. Like he wasn’t mad at her for defending Merrill and Anders, or heart broken like the morning he’d walked away and ended things between them.

“Fenris.”

She held his gaze, her heart beating a little faster. She’d pictured this moment far too many times than she would ever admit. But it was not like this, with her shit faced and smeared make up and him looking fucking perfect as always. She would be wearing something pretty, like a dress- not her fucking armor. “I should’ve listened to Bells,” she uttered and realized she’d spoken out loud. Fenris was still looking at her, his face unreadable.

Hawke let out a nervous laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Fenris asked, taking a rather long sip of his wine, his gaze never leaving hers.

“Funny? Nothing’s funny,” she replied too quickly. This was going terribly. _Where the fuck was Varric when you needed him?_ “I was just thinking something stupid… Which, shouldn’t come as a surprise, right?”

Fenris said nothing and she wished she’d just kept her mouth shut. Her plate of dinner was set before her, and she reached for the bread and without thinking broke it in half, ready to share with Fenris. She realized what she was doing when her arm was already outstretched. It was too late to take it back now.

“What were you thinking?” he asked, accepting his half, his fingers brushing against hers.

“Bells had told me to wear a dress but I didn’t feel like walking home.”

“A dress?” He sounded as skeptical as she’d felt about it.

“Right?” Hawke began to separate the food on her plate, as she always did, leaving Fenris with everything she didn’t like. She pushed the plate his way and shifted in her seat. “If I’d worn it, I would have remembered that there was kohl in my fucking eyes.”

Fenris snorted and took the fork from her hand.

“No, you wouldn’t have.”

She swatted his arm and reached for his wine.

“Shut up.”

“You know that I’m right, Hawke,” he said and took her by the wrist, keeping her from getting too far with his wine. “You haven’t eaten yet. If you drink this, I’ll have to carry you home.”

“Maybe that’s the goal. Maybe I’ve spent the entire night drinking, waiting for a handsome elf to come sweep me off my feet.”

The worst part was, she wasn’t entirely lying. Fenris, to his credit, just smiled. It was a soft smile, the one reserved for her. When they were alone. When no one was looking.

And Andraste’s fucking ass, she missed this. Missed him.

The moment she felt her eyes burn with tears, she looked away, focusing on her half of the plate of food.

And then Fenris laughed, truly laughed. With a mouth full of food, Hawke looked at him. Not wanting to look like a squirrel, she finished chewing and swallowed, successfully taking his wine and drinking from it. 

“What’s so funny?” she asked and he shrugged.

“Nothing.”

“You would lie to me?” Hawke placed a hand over her heart. “I’m wounded, Fenris.”

“Shut up,” Fenris teased and leaned in a little closer. “I’ve no reason to lie to you, Safira.”

And just like that, her face went hot.

“You aren’t sweet talking your way out of this one.” She found herself smiling. “But if you keep it up, we might have to get a room upstairs.”

Fenris took his glass away from her once more.

“Perhaps,” he said with a smirk, and finished his wine.


End file.
